Choices
by TweetytweetBird
Summary: Hey this is TweetytweetBird! This is my very first fanfiction and i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"There are so many choices so many outcomes. Too many"

*You are Amy Chen

You start to get ready for your date with Ted. The cute boy who lives in the apartment below yours. You open your closet and pick out the purple dress that you bought last week and lay it on your bed. You walk into your bathroom and take a shower.

You step out of the shower, wrap your towel around you and head back into you room. You put on the purple dress and look in your closet and find a black cardigan. You put on some earrings and your gold necklace just as someone knocks on the door

You open the door and find that Ted is standing there with a dozen red roses in his hand

"Hey Amy. Wow you look really pretty." You take the roses from him and say

" These roses are gorgeous! Thank you Ted!" You let him in. You walk over to your kitchen and place the flowers in a vase, grabbing you bag you and Ted walk out the door an get in his Ferrari.

You get to the restaurant and sit down in a booth next to a window. Yet something puzzles you

"I don't understand" You say with confused tone

"You don't understand what?" Ted says, His tone matching yours

"If you drive a Ferrari then why don't you have a house?"

"Good question" Ted Smiles and says "My Ferrari was a present from my parents. I realised that I was just living off their money and I didn't like it so I moved in to my own place."

"So your parents are rich?"

"They can afford a Ferrari for there son. So yes there very rich" Ted tossed his black hair off his face.

" It was a bit of a stupid question. Wasn't it." You scrape some of your hair behind your ear.

" It wasn't stupid… It just wasn't smart"

You both laugh and your eyes meet. You stare at each other for a long time. His eyes look like emeralds.

Life feels right. At least you think it does…


	2. Chapter 2: New Killer

*You are Mal Fallon

You get in your car and head to work. As you enter Captain Yeong approaches you.

"Detective Fallon. Your needed on a case. There was a murder at the docks last night. Kai is already down investigating the crime scene and looking for fingerprints."

"Okay. I'll go get Agent Williams and we can head down" You start to walk down to Natara's office when Captain Yeong stops you

"Unfortunately Agent Williams is off today. She called in sick this morning"

"So am I working with Detective Greene today?" You say with hope in your voice

"Detective Greene is working on a separate case so you will be working with Kai"

"Fan-tastic" You groan to yourself as you walk out the door

You arrive at the docks

Kai doesn't greet you. He seems distracted…

"Kai… Kai…." still distracted

"KAI!" You shove him. He seems startled by your arrival

"Oh! Hey Mal. Where's Agent Hottie?"

"Agent Williams is ill. So today I'm stuck with you. So what information have you gathered?"

"The body is female, short dark hair, dark eyes, there are signs of struggle. She appears to have been stabbed."

"That sounds a lot like Amy." Kai stiffens. He seems to be caught in a trance again

"Kai… What's wrong."

"Nothing"

"Sure?"

"One hundred and twenty one percent"

"Okay then. Kai do you know the time of death?"

"Well judged on her body temperature it seems like she died around about four in the morning."

You take a closer look at the body. You notice that the girl is smiling. She looks happy.

"That's odd."

" What's odd?"

"The suspect. She's smiling and funnily enough I wouldn't smile if I was being murdered…"

"Whoa that's strange I always imagined it hurting to die!"

"It usually does. My theory is she was murder then hurt. But the million dollar question is why? Why kill someone then hurt them even more? Maybe she knew the killer and she had upset him but she didn't know it. Hmmm."

* You are now Amy Chen

You slowly lift you head. Just so you can see outside the window. You look at the time on your phone. 9:24 am. You whisper to yourself

"I love days off." Then your phone begins to ring. You pick up your phone

"Hello? Who's speaking?"

"Hi Amy. It me, Natara."

"Natara? I thought you were working today"

"No I got the day off. I feel really sick"

"Any way, why did you call? I don't want to sound rude but it is my day off."

" I know I wanted to see how your date went"

Your date with Ted. Hearing that made you smile and reminded you of his emerald like eyes

"My date was amazing"

"That's good. I've got to go now. Bye Amy"

"Okay. Bye Natara. Feel better soon!"

Natara hangs up. You get out of bed and make yourself some breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Heart

*You are Kai Kalaba

All you can hear is the tap tap tap of Amy typing on her keyboard. You wonder what she is typing but soon you manage to drown out the noise. You start to think about the future. A part of you wants it to be with Amy yet some of you wants it to be with Kara…Mal comes into the crime lab

*You are now Mal Fallon

"Kai, Amy. Is there news about the newest case"

"Nothing new" Kai answered. You saw him looking at Amy then looking down sadly. You figure it out… Kai has a crush on Amy.

"Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy finally looks up from the computer screen. You point to the window

"Look outside" As you finish speaking Amy looks up. Her faces lights up

"Oh my God its snowing! I have to go out in the snow!" Before you can answer Amy has already put on her coat gloves and snow shoes. There was no point stopping her going outside so you simply said

"Have fun" You laugh at Amy's immaturity as she runs out. You turn to Kai.

"I saw you looking at Amy"

"So?"

"So… I know you have a crush on her"

"Me? Have a crush on Amy? Ha!" You raise an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Okay. So maybe I do have a crush on Amy but what does it matter…"

"Let me just tell you this. The girl you like is outside in the snow all alone and your not even going to try? Your just going to sit here taping on you keyboard or are you going to go outside and ask her out on a date? Its your choice"

* You are Kai Kalaba

Mal leaves the crime lab. You decide to go outside and ask Amy on a date. You walk outside only to find her kissing someone…

* You are Amy Chen

You run outside and look up at the snowy sky when you hear a familiar voice

"Amy!" You turn to see who was calling you. It was Ted

"Ted! What are you doing here?"

" Well it's a romantic scene. There's a really cute girl I like and its perfect for a first kiss."

He slowly leans forward and kisses you. You kiss him back unaware that you just broke someone's heart….


	4. Chapter 4: The Strange Voice

*You are Amy Chen

You wake up to a phone call from an anonymous person.

"Hello?"

"Hello Amy"

"Who's speaking"

"You are." The caller hangs up

"Well that was weird…" You ignore the phone call, get dresses and head to work.

You arrive at work and walk into the crime lab. Your phone rings again. You answer.

"Hello?"

"So, you think you can just give up on us?"

"Who is this?"

"You should know!" The caller hangs up. Your stand speechless. You go to your computer and try to figure out who rung you. All you see is text on the screen. It says

_Still don't know who I am? Well you should! Your obviously not the same Amy that I knew. Thinking back reminds me of who you where. The little nerdy girl who stayed in when it snowed… There your memories. You can't leave them behind Amy. You've changed…_

The message scares you. You quickly click on the small x in the corner of the page. Another message comes up.

_Trying to escape? Did I scare you? That's what you get!_

You manually turn off the monitor . Fear takes over. You start shaking. You turn back on the monitor. The message was gone. You stand confused wondering if the message was real, who it was from and if it was the same person that called you that same morning…

Time gets away from you and before you know it, its 9:30 pm. You're the only one left in the crime lab. You turn to get your coat but a masked man stands in your way. You breathe faster, your palms start sweating.

"Who are you?"

"You should know"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You should know!"

"Why wont you answer me?" The masked man turns away and mutters something under his own breath, he turns to face you and says

"I'm sorry." He pulls you into a hug and squeezes a pressure point and you pass out.


	5. Chapter 5: True Face

* You are Natara Williams

You've not seen Amy all day, you start to worry. You head to the crime lab. Amy's not there. Your phone rings, Amy's ringing you

"Amy? Where are you?"

"I'm at the docks."

"Why are you at the docks?"

"Come quick!"

"Why? Amy what's wrong?" Amy's breathes fast and whispers

" I cant talk much longer" You hear a male voice

"That's enough talking!"

"Amy? AMY!" The line goes dead.

Your stand in shock. You get your bullet-proof vest and you gun. Before you head out Mal notices you and walks over to you.

"Going somewhere?"

"Amy's being held hostage"

"Seriously. Again"

"This isn't funny Mal!"

"Yeah I guess you're right." He gets his bullet-proof vest and gun. You shoot him a confused glare.

"Well I'm not letting you go alone."

You get in your car and speed to the docks. When you get there you see Amy on a boat, tied to a post and gagged and a masked man starting to start the boat. You and Amy exchange glances, you can see she is terrified. You run as fast as you can to try to get to the boat unfortunately they set off before you can get there. Luckily there is a speed boat. You and Mal get in the speed boat.

"Step on it!" You push the pedal as far down as it can go. You slowly gain on Amy and the masked man

*You are Amy Chen

A masked man stands before you and claims that he knows you. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Mal and Natara. The masked man approaches you.

"Still don't recognize me?"

"Mrphhhhh"

"Oh yeah. You cant talk." He takes the gag out of your mouth.

"Now you can talk" You see a smile that's hard to define on his face.

"I don't recognize you"

"Really? Well what if I do this." The masked man takes off his mask. Revealing his true identity

"Oh my God. Alex." It was Alex Kemp, your college sweetheart.

"Know you recognize me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"We were perfect together but then I left. Now DARPA has gone out of business and I was thinking we could get back together with you but you were on a date. You moved on. I tried to move on but I couldn't so if I killed you, everything wouldn't remind me of you."

"FREEZE!" Mal and Natara managed to board you boat while Alex was distracted. Mal is pointing his gun at Alex's chest.

"Put down the gun or Amy dies!" Alex holds a knife to your throat, millimetres away from your skin. You let out a small high pitch whimper

"Ah"

"Put down the knife" Natara has her gun pointed at his chest. Alex presses the knife against your neck hard enough to feel it but not hard enough for it to leave a mark

"Alex stop." You look into his eyes when you speak

"Why should I?"

"Because if you kill me that wont erase our memories. It will just remind you more and if you kill me you will never see me again and you would just be stuck in a prison." Alex thinks about it

"Not good enough reasons!" The knife is just about to hurt you when, BANG! Alex was shot twice.

"That's why you don't kill people." Mal scowls at Alex's dead body

"Nice shot"

"You too" You cough

"Uh I'd hate to break up the conversation but could you please untie me"

"I thought there was someone we were forgetting" Mal and Natara untie you and you head back to the station.


	6. Chapter 6: Second Date

* You are Amy Chen

Its been two weeks since the incident with Alex. There has been no murders since that night so Captain Yeong let you go home early. You reminisce about your past with Alex as you open the door to your apartment. You walk in and hang your coat on a peg. Your get a text off Ted.

_Hey, do you want to come round later? Maybe about __5:30_

You reply saying yes. You smile trying to contain your happiness. You go to you living room and start watching some TV. All you can think about is seeing Ted later. You start daydreaming and before you know it, its 5:20 pm. You put on your blue cardigan and head to Ted's apartment.

You knock on the door. Ted opens the door

"Hey Amy." He pulls you in for a hug "Come in." You walk into his apartment. Its a lot nicer than yours.

"So what are we doing?"

"I thought we could watch a movie then I could make you some dinner then another movie."

"Sounds perfect."

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"Surprise me" You watch Ted places the DVD in the DVD player. You see the screen light up.

"Oh my God. I love Titanic!"

"I thought you would" Ted sits down on the couch next to you and presses the play button. You rest your head on his chest. You couldn't be happier.

The movie draws to a close and you and Ted walk into the kitchen. There's two plates of spaghetti with a glass of red wine on the table with a candle in the middle of the table.

"Sorry its not much."

"Are you kidding? This is the nicest thing someone's ever done for me!" You and Ted sit at the table starting to eat. The time flies by and you start watching the second movie. Ted starts singing

"You are my sunshine, My only sunshine." You join in

"You make me happy when skies are grey."

"You'll never know dear."

"How much I love you."

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

You feel yourself slowly drifting to sleep…


	7. Chapter 7: Twenty Questions

*You are Amy Chen

You wake up. You look around. You weren't in your apartment. Then you remember that you fell asleep at Ted's apartment. Ted notices that you are awake

"Morning"

"Morning." You rub the sleep from your eyes. You realise that you are still in the clothes that you wore last night.

"I thought I feel asleep on the couch" You get up.

"You did" Ted walks over to you

"Then why was I in your bed"

"I thought that you might get cold in the lounge." You lean in. Your centimetres away from kissing him when you hear a piercing scream. You look out the window and see a dead body.

"Oh my God!" You text Captain Yeong telling her about the murder.

*You are now Mal Fallon

You walk in to Captain Yeong's office with Natara next to you.

"Agent Williams, Detective Fallon, please sit." You and Natara sit. Captain starts talking again

"There's been another murder, Amy heard the witness this morning and she saw the dead body from her boyfriends apartments window." You whisper to Natara

"Bow chica wow wow" Natara tries not to laugh. Captain brings back you attention

"Ignoring that comment. You need to find the murderer." You and Natara leave Captains office. Natara turns to you.

"So what are you doing for Christmas"

"I'm going to spend Christmas with my sister and her two daughter."

"Her daughters? Oh I remember, the teenager with the colourful hair, Denni, right?"

"Yeah Denni and Raven but I pretty sure Raven would still be at collage, ah collage, good times." You smile while remising about your collage days with Sandra.

"So what you doing for Christmas Nat?"

"Me and Neha are going skiing"

"What is skiing like? I've never been before."

"Hard at the start but it gets easier."

"So its like working with me?"

"No… Its always hard trying to work with you"

"Hey." You see Natara smiling

"I'm just kidding." She playfully hits you on your arm. " So anyway how old is Denni now?"

"Denni's fifteen now. Its strange I still remember when she was five and she didn't have purple in her hair."

"Really, there was a time when she didn't have purple hair?"

"She died her hair just before freshman year. I think Raven dared her."

"Did your sister freak out?"

"Yeah, but not as much as when I told her I was marring Sandra. She never liked her she claimed that she never would."

"What was it like, being married? You don't have to answer I just want to know."

"I'll answer but I'm asking the questions next. It was nice being married but then she started acting… distant."

"Mal I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought it up." Natara looked really guilty

"No its ok. Ok my turn to ask questions. So what's going on in your family life?"

"Well Neha is getting married in June. My mom is pretty much planning her whole wedding and she wants me to be maid of honour."

"So have you met Neha's fiancé"

"Of course I have. His name is Mark. He's quite nice but he has been known to cheat and have mean streaks, so I told Neha to contact me if he steps out of line."

"So instead of protective big brother its protective big sister?"

"Yeah, Well Neha is only eighteen and Mark is almost thirty so he might take advantage of her and that's the last thing I want for her.""Really? She's only eighteen. That's same age as my niece Raven."

"Hm. I guess life is strange that way."


End file.
